


The Future is SCARY!!!- Sanders Sides

by iamavacado



Series: Some Sanders Sides Stories [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, The Future, as if it were an episode of sanders sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamavacado/pseuds/iamavacado
Summary: The future can be scary. Especially if you're young and your life is just beginning. Maybe you're just out of high school. Maybe you're applying for a job. Maybe you're moving.Either way, Thomas is just as scared as you are.





	The Future is SCARY!!!- Sanders Sides

**Author's Note:**

> i would normally keep ideas like these to myself, but @darknightvirgil on Tumblr makes these scripts and theyre awesome, so it inspired me to post my own. Woo!

Thomas: You know what? I feel like shaking things up today. I wanna open the video up with a rap. 

(He looks off camera) 

Thomas: Can someone give me a beat? Can I get a beat?

(Someone off screen hands him a beet)

Thomas: Perfect, thank you. (He puts his hands up as if to start rapping, but is cut off by the title sequence)

(TITLE SEQUENCE)

Thomas: WHAT IS UP EVERYBODY?

Thomas: So, I wanted to address something super quickly. A lot of you guys have come up to me and asked me how I got where I am, and did I ever plan to get this far. Well, I'm here to say that, no, I had no idea this would happen. It all comes so fast and you never know what's going to happen. 

(He chuckles half heartedly)

Thomas: You can't plan for the future, you know? No one can. Even now, even though I have a fairly (he gestures to his house) stable position in life, I can't plan for the future. It could all change tomorrow. I could lose friends, family, my job, anything, right? You can't… (he starts to trail off) plan...for anything… (long pause. He stares into the distance) Oh no.

Virgil: (pops in, with the usual music) Wow. New record.

Thomas: (amazed with himself) How did that even happen?

Virgil: And so quickly too. I didn't even have to do anything.

Thomas: (not quite paying attention, panicking a little) Oh my goodness, everything is going to fall apart and there's nothing I can do about it.

Virgil: Wow, you sound like I did two years ago.

Patton: (rising up) Hey, you guys watching some T,V, in here? (He points to Thomas and Virgil, mumbles) Thomas, Virgil. 

Virgil: Nice. (Small pause) In this installment, Thomas seems to be having a self inflicted crisis.

Patton: (looking worriedly over at Thomas) Oh no!

Logan: (rising up) Aren't most of, if not all, of his crises self inflicted, seeing as we are all facets of his personality?

Virgil: Well, yeah, but this time, I didn't even do anything. He talked himself into a panic out of nowhere because of… (he struggles for the phrase, to Thomas) what were you talking about before I showed up?

Thomas: (still looking into the distance) The future.

Logan: The future?

Thomas: Mhm.

Logan: What exactly about the future is causing you worry, Thomas?

Thomas: (he shakes his head a little) I don't know, Logan. I mean… (blows breath) I guess that's the problem? I don't know what the future holds, and it's...kind of freaking me out.

Logan: Isn't that what you were just warning your audience for? To not be intimidated by what the outcomes of their future may be?

Thomas: I know! I know. But then I started thinking about it.

Virgil: Never a good sign.

Thomas: And it's just...the future is so...unplanned. Anything could happen.

Patton: Well isn't that the beauty of it?

Virgil: Isn't that what's so scary about it?

Roman: (rising up) Did someone say beauty?

Virgil: I said scary.

Roman: What exactly is going on here? Everything was fine about a minute ago.

Virgil: Yeah, well, you know Thomas.

Thomas: I can't help it, okay? (Slightly frustrated) it's- part of who I am.

Virgil: (brief pause, blinks) I had no idea.

Roman: So what's the issue?

Patton: Thomas is afraid of what's gonna happen in the future.

Virgil: He's afraid of all the things that could go wrong.

Thomas: I'm just...worried. I always feel like I have a plan for things, you know? But really, I don't. I don't know where I'll be a year from now. I don't know if I'll have a different job, different friends, a boyfriend, whatever it may be. And that scares me. Because I want to know.

Logan: But you can't know.

Patton: (to Roman) _That's_ the issue.

Roman: Thomas, the future is ripe for adventure. Of course you don't know what's going to happen, but that's why it's so exciting! (Suggestive, reaching out a hand and acting it out) What if you meet a dashing young fellow who sweeps you off your feet?

Patton: What if you move to a new place and meet new and amazing people?

Logan: What if you learn new things and gain a greater perspective of the world around you?

Virgil: (pause) What if you…

(They all look at him, he is obviously having trouble coming up with something, as he is part of why thomas is so weary)

Virgil: (forced) What if you cure a disease?

Logan: (trying to recover) While it...is highly unlikely Thomas will do that any time soon, (driving in the point) we don't know what the future holds. Perhaps you could pursue a Doctorate.

Thomas: It's the what ifs that scare me. Any number of good things can happen, but so could an equal number of bad things.

Logan: I believe you're mentally filtering again Thomas, we talked about that.

Thomas: I know, Logan. I'm sorry, I'm trying. It's just so hard.

Roman: You do know that you have a hand in this, right?

Patton: His right hand!

Logan: I'm ignoring that. Thomas, Roman is right.

Roman: I am?

Virgil: He is?

Logan: He is. The future, though mysterious, is not something you have no control over. It's not _the_ future, it's _your_ future. And managing, predicting, and moving into your future is something that should be welcomed, not dreaded.

Patton: Right! That's what I was saying! You should be happier with every new day. So many good things could happen!

Virgil: But so could a lot of bad things.

Logan: The world is vast, and strange. And, yes, (gestures to Virgil) bad things could happen. Ignoring that fact is only going to set us up for failure. However, if we only prepare for failure, that is all we will encounter. (Thomas looks thoughtful) We can't live our lives scared of every waking moment. 

Virgil: We can try.

Logan: Nnno-- 

Patton: We have to push through that fear to get to the good stuff!

Logan: Correct. (Patton looks proud) Thomas, do you remember high school?

Thomas: I'd rather not.

Logan: Do you remember senior year, when you were terrified of the future?

Virgil: I was working overtime.

Roman: As was I. He tried to distract himself with his projects--

Logan: Which didn't work.

(Thomas sighs)

Logan: You were scared.

Virgil: You had no idea what was going to happen.

Patton: You wanted to hide away and give up trying.

Roman: Because you were afraid of bad things happening. Failing.

Logan: But look at you now.

Thomas: (Thomas looks around, then at the ground. He sighs, half smiling) Huh.

Logan: Are you happy?

Thomas: I think so.

Roman: Are you satisfied with what you've made creatively?

Thomas: ...Yeah.

Patton: Are you happy with your relationships with your family and friends?

Thomas: Yeah, I am.

Virgil: Are you happy with the progress you made with yourself?

Thomas: (nodding) I see it now.

Logan: Are you happy with the things you've learned?

Thomas: I get what you guys are saying now. Sometimes it just feels like I have no control.

Virgil: You have more control than you think.

Roman: Yes, the future is scary, but you aren't wandering aimlessly.

Patton: And you aren't alone.

Logan: You can create your own future, along with all the things that happen to you.

Thomas: Thanks guys.

Virgil: And it'll all be okay in the end, you know? If it's not okay, it's not the end. (They all look at him) Listen, I can be positive too. (He sinks out)

Logan: I... Actually can't think of a better closing remark than that. Well put, Virgil. 

Thomas: He's already gone.

Logan: ...I knew that. (Sinks out)

Patton: Get some rest and relax tomorrow, okay?

Thomas: I'll try. (Patton sinks out)

Roman: Here's to great new adventures! (Sinks out)

Thomas: Yeah. (Looks to camera) The future as a concept is scary. Its muddy, and foggy, and it's hard to see where something ends and another begins. If any of you are scared of what might happen in the future, that's okay. But know that the future--your future...can be anything you want it to be. 

 

Thomas: Bad things might happen. And we have to process and deal with them. But as long as we keep moving forward, one day at a time, the future doesn't have to be so scary.

Thomas: Until next time, take it easy guys, gals, and nonbinary pals, PEACE OUT!

(End card)

Patton: I'd love to be a psychic sometimes.

Roman: Why is that?

Patton: Being able to see the future before it actually happens would be pretty cool, don't you think?

Logan: It might have its advantages. However, there's no such thing as a psychic.

Roman: Really? I'm something of a psychic.

Virgil: Oh really?

Roman: Yes. 

Virgil: Fine. Tell me what's about to happen. 

Roman: How about I (conjures paper and pen) write it down, and then we can see if I'm right.

Virgil: What'd you write?

Roman: Not telling you.

Virgil: …

Logan: You have no idea what's going to happen, do you?

Roman: ...Fine, I admit it.

Patton: Guess he _psyched_ you out, huh?

Logan: (angry screaming)

(Roman holds up the piece of paper that reads “Patton will make a pun and Logan will hate it” as he smiles. Logan is still screaming. Roman winks)

(End)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment?


End file.
